The First Rebel
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Beach City is visited by the only Gem in history who never heard the major changes in HomeWorld, Zoisite.


**Overlord E : Hey everyone, we back with a new story.**

 **Dark 64 : A story from one of our favorite series; Steven Universe.**

 **Overlord E : That's right, another one-shot story with different OC Gems (If you count the Gems that went corrupt.)**

 **Dark 64 : We did a thorough search in Fanfiction to make sure that the name of the gems wasn't thought up, like with Tanzanite.**

 **Overlord E : Enjoy this story and also we don't own Steven Universe it belong to Rebecca Sugar but the OCs' belongs to us.**

 **Dark 64: This is after "Jailbreak" so it doesn't confuse you, plus we thought of it before Amethyst change her outfit, they chase Peridot and had her assist them with the drill.**

As the sun rises from the ocean, a cloaked figure wearing a creepy - looking mask floating over the ocean stared at Beach City "Over 60 years traveling this floating rock of plants and water in space; I find it relaxing and calming. Better than my Gem world. It's all about Gems fighting this and Gems fighting that. *sigh* This can't go on. You can't keep running Z." Z floated towards the lighthouse in a sad slump. As Z floated towards the lighthouse, Z noticed a statue of a giant Four-arm lady "Hmmm... must be this town's idol or something like that." Z floated to the top and lie down flat as a board "Ahhh... that's nice, better then a cave or under a bridge. A month or 5 of sleeping and I'm out of here." "Hey! What are you doing up there?!" Z got up and looked down to see a male wearing glasses with yellow hair in the shape of curly fries with a shirt that said "Keep Beach City Weird and long pants and shoes, a little chubby male kid with black hair,wearing a pink shirt with a huge star on it, jeans and sandles and a female with long black hair wearing a dress with pink boots and glasses with no glass on them. "Huh?" Z jumped off of the top as the other screamed only to see Z was floating slowly to the ground "I'm sorry but could you repeat what were you saying? I was napping."

They were gasping as the curly fries guy took out his phone and took pictures of Z "This is what I'm talking about! The unexplainable appears in our city!" Z looked at him, snatched his phone and tried to eat it which freaked him out "My phone! Why are you eating my phone?!" Z looked at him "People said that cameras steal your soul, so I eating it to get it back." The curly fries guy tried to get his phone out of Z's mouth but he started to floated above his pals' heads and spun around like pinwheel screaming "THIS... IS... SO... AWESOME...! STEVEN... TAKE... A... PICTURE!..." "Hey!" Z looked at the chubby male "Put Ronaldo down!" Z started at him as he coward a little "Um... please?" "OK. " she stopped spinning Ronaldo and lowered him to the ground as Ronaldo was walking around in a dizzy state and fell to the unconscious. "Are you a Gem?" Z flinched at what the chubby male said, summoned a Chakram with a handle in the middle in the shape of a dragon face surrounding it were jagged blades around the outer ring and pointed it near the little chubby male's neck "How do you know I was a Gem?! Are you with them Retrieval Hunters?! (He then removed it away from the chubby male's neck) But it doesn't make sense that they used a human to hunt me down?" She looked at the little guy "Are you bait to them?" He was shivering when a bright light from his belly encase him in a pink bubble. Z was shocked and baffled "What the?" She noticed a pink gem on his belly button "A Gem? But you're a human! ...are you a human?" Z's chakram vanished as she let it go and started poking started the gem "Uh... are you from the Gem World?" She said nervously "The Gem World? I haven't been there in over 13,000 years." The chubby male was shocked "13,000 years?!" Z looked at him "Yes and how did you obtain a Gem when you are only human?" The female walked up to him "His mother was a Gem, miss." Z was surprised "A human slash Gem Hybrid?! Groovy."

Z's cloak floated off of Z to reveal a tall teenage female with greenish gray skin with a long ponytail with a long gray bang in the middle, a greenish shirt with ripped off sleeves showing an uncut greenish gem on her left shoulder arm, gray shorts with a peace sign on it and in bare feet while carrying a backpack showing a peace sign "Yo, I'm Zoisite but you can call me Z for short." The little male had stars in his eye "Whoa... so you're not a bad Gem, are you?" Z gave a small grin "Little dude, if you left your world cause you want to travel the galaxies and different planets and force to fight against your kind then yes, I'm the baddest Gem alive if they still think I'm still alive." "You mean you don't know about the Gem World's changes?" "Does the Gem World still have some Iron Maiden Gems who have a thirst to punish traitors to the Gem World?" "Uh... You mean like Jasper who hurt my face." Z looked confused "Yeah dude but one question thou... Who's Jasper?"

Z listened to Steven's whole story as she learned everything about Earth and and the Gem World as she was floating like she was on a bed "Whoa... I never thought everything I known back home change when I left. And you said that Jasper thinks you are your mom and your pal Lapis made the sacrifice of her freedom to save you... Not cool at all, so heart touching, tear releasing and a real tragedy tale." Z looked at Steven who looked depressed and grinned "Hey little buddy, listen to me. You know she's still A.O.K. and she did it to help you right?" Steven nodded "So you should do the same for her; Get stronger for her so you can beat Jasper and bubble her gem so she won't hurt your friends again. And hey, maybe that Peridot gem might be your friend if you talk to her, dude." Steven's eyes had stars in them "Really?" "Sure and I'll help you out with anything you need." Z got back on the ground "I'll be a tutor for anything that I might not since the last 13,000 years." Steven was excited but Connie was a little worried "You won't teach him something dangerous will you?" Z paused for a moment and looked at Connie "Is the power to read minds dangerous? I'm asking because I'm not sure."

Z apologize to Ronaldo and let him took photos of her in her cloak while floating above them and let Steven and Connie show her Beach City; She mostly cheat at the games in Beach City Funland, she meet Onion and impressed him by letting Onion float over her for a while, She ate 10 pizza pies at Fish Stew Pizza which put Kofi Pizza in a coma if it wasn't for Z and Nanafua didn't give him the fish kiss of life. (Dark 64: If you don't get it, I'll tell you. Ziosite and Nanafua used a fish to give Kofi mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. LOL.) She was brought in the Big Donut where Lars nearly broke his back if Z didn't save him and helped Sadie restock the doughnuts with ease. They were at the beach as Z was in a meditate position floating "OK my little buddy, I will teach you the skill of reading the mind." She said it with a calm and wisdom voice. Steven was in awwed "Whoa... is that the way you teach other gems?" Z snickered "No but it makes me look smart and focus." Connie laugh a little by his joke "You weren't a mature Gem at your home world right?" "I was a green warrior but they didn't like it when I think for myself against their orders and help my fellow Gems instead of abandoning continually them for pieces." Steven was shocked "They leave their friends behind?!" "If you're not strong to contine to fight, your nothing but a dull pebble." That's what they said to every Gem." Z looked sad when she said it. "But now that I'm away from them, I got to help you little buddy. Now to be honest, I don't know if you can read minds." "What?! But you said-" "Let me finish please. Only a few Gems in my time could read minds but maybe you can do it, I mean your mother may have had it or haven't unlocked it but you could do it with a little practice." Connie tapped her shoulder "Can you really read minds?" Z nodded "Of course, think of something and I'll mind read it." Steven and Connie were thinking and Z closed her eyes "OK you Connie were thinking of your fusion with Steven to become Steveonnie." Connie was surprised. "And Steven." She got on her feet, removed her cloak and started to dance.

 _"Donuts! at the Big Donut_

 _They make the world go round, A treat when you are down._

 _Donut! At the Big Donut._

 _Dunk them in coffee or tea. Napkins are always free!_

Z posted and laughed "I haven't heard that song in 20 years. I love that song along with that guy who sang about his van." Steven was surprised "You liked my dad's song!" Z paused "Your dad?" Connie was amazed by her powers "You can really read minds!" Z nodded "Yes and now I'm about to get attacked."

Z jumped away while she bubble Steven and Connie as the rolled out of the way. Steven saw it was Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl with their weapons. "Steven!" "Get away from this HomeWorld Gem! What the Pearl chick was about to say." They flinched "How..." "Did I know what I was about to say? I mean I heard you 9 minutes earlier when you were spying on us. I mean is rudeness in your gem when you emerge?" Amethyst chuckled at her "What are you?" "A mind-reader? Is what your thinking and I don't appreciate what your friend said about me. The Ruby one I mean in the fusion Gem." Garnet's left hand clutched into a fist "I mean the love you five, yes I said five since I count fusions as real gems. You five gave your strength and lives to protect this world and Steven from HomeWorld. You still can't trust any Gem and treat them as an enemy! I don't get it! Do you... hate every Gems you see?"

"No! They're scared after what happen before!" She looked at Steven and looked shocked "STEVEN!" She ran towards him and Connie pushed their bubble as a giant pair of pinchers grabbed her and poofed her "NO!" Z's gem was in the shape of a cube that's been jagged as it hit the sand with a backpack and a gigantic antlion risen from sand. Z's bubble pop as Steven's bubble shield encase them from its rampaging attacks. "We have to destroy it!" Yelled Garnet as the Crystal Gems charged at the creature as it burrows beneath the sand. "Steven! We need to get you and Connie out of here!" Screamed Pearl. "But what about Zoisite?!" They looked to see her gemstone started to sink. "We have to bubble it before the creature shattered it." Spoke Garnet but Steven headed towards her gem despite the danger "STEVEN!" The antlion burst out and attacked Steven but he manage to avoid it and snatched up Z's gem as it began to glow. The gem risen to the air as her form appeared. and punched it before it could eat Steven. "Ow! That hurt... alot." She saw it burrows beneath the surface again. "You, (Z pointed at Steven) with them. (She used her levitation powers and tossed him to Garnet) I'll take care of this." And she summoned her Chakrams as an extra pair latched on her feet as she floated over the sand. Z looked around the creature risen to attack her but she dodge it as threw her Chakrams at its exoskeleton but it was ineffective as the weapons was jammed to its bones. "Come on! Aged Stone is still tasty!" It attacked once more as she fired the ones on her feet and burrowed in the sand. Z grinned as she lowered back to the ground "Be ready, Crystal Gs' I got it in my trap!" Z closed her eyes and focus her target as the creature was lifted in the air with sheer mentality "POOF IT ALREADY! I CAN'T HOLD ON!" She screamed. "She's right, all together!" Yelled Garnet. They jumped in the and strucked the beast with their combined attack as the antlion poofed as a Jade pyramid escape from the clouds.

Z dropped on her knees as she gasped for air "Slab... I haven't fought like that in 400 years, I'm out of my groove." Z bubble the gem and looked the Garnet "I know what you're doing with the rest of them and I'm glad that there is some Gems that care." She gaved it to Garnet as she send it to the temple. "You risk your life to protect Steven and the people, why?" Z covered her gem "I believe... I'm more than a fighter. I want to fight for freedom but I couldn't fight HomeWorld since I'm a single Zoisite against a world. I ran like a coward and gave up on everything but seeing the cosmos and planets with life made me regret my failure." Steven grabbed her hand which made her smile "Which is why, I'm going back to HomeWorld to held them for you." They looked shocked as Pearl grabbed her "Are you out of you mind?! You'll be shattered if you act in the a mission of suicidal?!" "I've been running away for too long. I want to make a difference." Steven looked sad as Z looked at him "But I'll stay for a while... at least a year to get my groove back and see if Steven can read minds and float like me." Steven cheered as He and Connie dance in joy which got them fused into Steveonnie which shocked Z "Wait... she was really serious about thinking of that fusion thought?!" Amethyst laughed at her "So much for the mind-reader!" Z tossed her the the ocean her mind as Pearl and Garnet stare at her "OK... I need to work on my anger issues." Pearl snickered a little as Z changed her clothes as she was wearing an open greenish-grey hoodie with long pants with a star with a peace sign in the middle with shoes "So... can I sleep outside?" Everything went black as the star formed around them as Amethyst crawl back to shore "Sure." "WICKED!" as Z fist pump the air. The star popped.

 **Dark 64: Hey everyone, if you didn't understand the star things; it's like the ending of a Steven Universe episode.**

 **Overlord E: Plus if you want a sequel of this; ask my permission to write one but give credit for Zoisite. Anyway have a good day.**


End file.
